The purpose of this project is to develop models for investigations of interactions between antitumor agents and the host's immune response and the application of immunotherapy. The major areas of immunotherapy in this project are the use of antigenically altered tumor cells, non-specific immune stimulation and the use of athymic (nude) mice to develop therapy models of human tumors.